


First Day On the Job

by miriad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bitter Fandom Hags, Bucky!Cap, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Steve gets small again, This is what I'd prefer would happen after Endgame but I know nothing so not a spoiler just a wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/pseuds/miriad
Summary: Bucky Barnes on his first day as Captain America, post Endgame. (No Spoilers, just how I wish it would go.)My submission for membership in the Bitter Fandom Hags club.





	First Day On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Application submitted to [girlguidejones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguidejones/pseuds/girlguidejones) and [brynwulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynwulf/pseuds/brynwulf) for membership in the Bitter Fandom Hags, lol. 
> 
> But seriously. Do we have hats?

Despite having less straps and buckles, the new outfit is weirdly more restrictive. Bucky tugs at the crotch, trying to give himself more room but it’s still just so fucking tight.

 

“It won’t help,” Steve says through a handful of popcorn. “It’s whatever the fuck material Stark uses. It’s not gonna stretch.”

 

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles, his face heating up under the cowl. “You could always take this back, you know.” He gestures with the shield, straps over his left forearm.

 

“Nope,” Steve says, snapping on the ‘p’, all 110 pounds of him that’s left. “Have fun, sweetheart. Knock’em dead.”


End file.
